This invention is generally directed to the cleaning of engine intake components in an automobile. More specifically, the handheld cleaning tool of the present invention permits a user to easily grasp an elongated tool having a sponge tip covered in a non-toxic detergent which easily can be manipulated around the surfaces and bores of the intake components of an automobile. The cleaning tool of the present invention permits safe, effective and inexpensive cleaning of the automotive intake components while not damaging the surfaces thereof or leaving behind any undesirable residue.
In fuel combustion engines, it is essential that a pure combination of air and fuel be achieved for the engine to run effectively. Regrettably, it is also well known that such engines (particularly the engine intake components therein), accumulate dust, grime, and other undesirable materials that can negatively impact the operation of the engine. This negative impact can take the form of decreased fuel efficiency, inconsistent fuel combustion (which typically feels like xe2x80x9cpingsxe2x80x9d or hesitation to a driver), unacceptably high levels of toxic emissions, worn engine components, or, in severe cases, catastrophic engine failure.
In order to maintain the proper functioning of an internal combustion engine, it is necessary that the intake components be periodically cleaned. In the prior art, auto technicians sometimes utilize simple cloth rags in an attempt to clean the intake components. Regrettably, attempting to clean engine components in such a manner often only worsens the condition. First, the rag is ineffective in reaching small spaces and surfaces of the engine components; therefore, the rag simply further gathers or xe2x80x9cclumpsxe2x80x9d dirt and residue in a more confined area. Secondly, a rag will typically leave behind undesirable lint or even whole pieces of cloth accidentally cut due to the sharp edges of certain intake components.
There are also available in the prior art numerous aerosol cleaning sprays for automotive intake components. While the cleansing capabilities of such products are generally effective, numerous other deficiencies arise. Such aerosol sprays are typically both corrosive and flammable. The corrosiveness of such aerosol sprays can easily damage the automobile""s finish if misapplied. Furthermore, if too much spray is utilized, the surfaces of the intake components can be damaged. The flammability of such sprays is dangerous since automobile technicians mistakenly use such sprays on hot engine components. Thus, the possibility of both property damage and personal injury are high.
The prior art aerosol sprays are also extremely expensive to use both in their initial costs, and by the fact that aerosol cans often fail to function properly when stored for long periods of time. The storage of such cain is also often dangerous due to the risk of explosion.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components that is hand-operable.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components that is less expensive to use than aerosol cleaning sprays.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components that utilizes only non-corrosive materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components that utilizes only non-flammable materials.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components that results in no undesirable residue being left on the surfaces of said engine intake components.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the drawings.
Briefly stated and in accordance with the preferred embodiments of the present invention, a handheld cleaning tool for automotive engine intake components is described which is easily manipulated even by non-skilled automobile technicians. The cleaning tool comprises: (i) a handle for griping the cleaning tool; (ii) a flexible, elongated rod shaft having a first end and a second end wherein the first end of the rod shaft is coupled to the handle; (iii) an attachment collar having a first end coupled to the second end of the rod shaft and a second end; and (iv) a pliable cleaning head having a first end removably coupled to the second end of the attachment collar and a second end which includes a high tensile strength sponge designed to fit in and around surfaces of the intake components, and to effectively clean the intake components without damaging, or leaving any undesirable residue on, the surfaces of the intake components. The sponges of the present invention are typically comprised of polyvinyl alcohol to prevent shredding and are easily and inexpensively replaced after they become dirty. The handle of the cleaning tool furthermore includes a gripping overlay that includes slotted finger components and a bore to easily store the cleaning tool on a nail when not in use.